dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Mini medal
A mini medal '(also known as TinyMedal or Small Medal) is an item hidden throughout many Dragon Quest games. They are often found in chests or drawers, treasure chests, and other searchable locations. Collected mini medals can be exchanged for various prizes in the games in which they are found. These often include equipment, but in the Monster Series, they can be used to obtain rare monster Eggs. Dragon Quest III Mini medals only appear in the remakes of ''Dragon Quest III. They are collected by a man living in the well in Aliahan. Dragon Quest IV In Dragon Quest IV, mini medals are collected by a king who lives in Minikin's Dominion. In the NES version, a total of 32 medals could be found, which were used as a separate currency for the prizes offered by the medal king. A player could get more than one of the same prize offered by the medal king; however, in order to get the best prize the player could not buy any other prize, as it cost 32 medals. In the DS remake, the number of medals and prizes earned was changed to follow the system used in more recent Dragon Quest games: Dragon Quest V Mini medals can be brought to King Dominicus in the southernmost island of the world. Dragon Quest VI The Mini medal can be bought to Medford's Manor. Dragon Quest VII After the player defeats Gracos in Hamelia, the player is able to access the Medal King provided that they also have the Magic Carpet. Dragon Quest VIII In Dragon Quest VIII, they are collected by Princess Minnie: '''28: Fishnet Stockings 36: Posh Waistcoat 45: Staff of Divine Wrath 52: Gold Nugget 60: Meteorite Bracer 68: Miracle Sword 75: Sacred Armour 83: Lump of Orichalcum 90: Metal King Helmet 98: Dangerous Bustier 110: Flail of Destruction Dragon Quest IX Captain Max Meddlin collects mini medals in Dragon Quest IX. He can be found in the north east corner of Dourbridge.Prizes are awarded after giving the captain a certain number of mini medals, starting at 4. After the captain is presented with the 80th mini medal, he gives the player a Dragon Robe and the Capn's Curtsy party trick. Afterwards, the player can trade in any number of mini medals for whichever prize they choose. The prizes are listed below Mini medal rewards: After obtaining 80 you can trade in a certain amount to obtain items like the Miracle Sword, Orichalcum and other hard-to-find items. Dragon Quest Swords You can exchange your mini medals to Minimoggie . He is located in a cave in the north east corner of Castle Avalonia. Dragon Quest Monsters Mini Medals are a crucial element in the world of DQM. They are found in various pots and dressers in GreatTree, but can also be found in the Gate Realms. Once Terry unlocks the Arena, he can visit a strange old man that lives on a cliff nearby, and exchange medals for Monster Eggs. Rewards In addition to these eggs, the Metaly owned by the Medal Man will reveal a special gate if you talk to it after receiving the ZapBird egg. Locations The majority of TinyMedals are found in the Gate Realms. However, as stated above, they can also be found in GreatTree. There are a total of 8 Medals. Category:Dragon Quest III items Category:Dragon Quest IV items Category:Dragon Quest V items Category:Dragon Quest VI items Category:Dragon Quest VII items Category:Dragon Quest IX items Category:Dragon Quest Swords items Category:Dragon Quest Monsters items